Petunia's Predicament
by AzureTiger
Summary: Petunia recalls the day she learned her sister was a witch. [All characters property of J.K. Rowling]


Petunia never forgot the day her sister got the letter.

Lily had burst into her sister's room like a veritable whirlwind waving the vile _thing_ at Petunia, all the while jabbering excitedly. "Petunia! Petunia! You'll never guess - it's just the most amazing thing!"

Petunia was far more interested in the trail of mud Lily had tracked into her room (_would it kill her to wipe her feet just once_) than in the scrap of paper that was being shoved at her. Petunia wanted nothing more than to shove Lily out of the room (her and all the dirt and muck and filth that seemed to follow her about) and resume watching the neighbours. Now that was a far more interesting past-time in her opinion. The neighbours _never_ pulled their shades.

Petunia knew though that Lily would not give up until she had shared whatever so-called exciting news she had. And Lily always got her way (_the little brat_). With a sigh, Petunia asked, "I'm sure I never will. What is it?" There was just a bit of an edge to her voice, but Petunia didn't care. She was tired of hearing about how gifted Lily was, how well she did in school, how pretty she is. What was she, invisible? Nobody ever said how neat and clean Petunia kept things, how organized she was.

Lily continued to bounce up and down excitedly and Petunia watched with horror as chunks of mud fell of her shoes and onto Petunia's carpet. It would take several shampoos and vacuumings to get that properly cleaned. Why couldn't she have a lock on her door?

Worse yet Lily now flopped onto her sister's bed, causing Petunia to clap her hands over her mouth to stifle a small scream. Lily was oblivious as she unfolded a piece of parchment (_was that green ink_?) and began to read it to her sister, "Dear Miss Lily Evans - that's me!" Petunia rolled her eyes. "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry."

Lily put the letter down and looked expectantly at her sister. "Isn't it fabulous? I mean, it explains so much. What do you think Petunia?"

_School of what_? Petunia just goggled at Lily. She knew she was an odd little girl, but this was just too weird, even for Lily. _Witches and wizards, honestly, what rubbish. What utter nonsense_. "I think it's not very nice to tell lies, Lily."

"But it's not lies, Petunia. It's real. Magic, witches, wizards, all that sort of stuff. It is. You know all those times something blew up or any time something just rose up in the air by itself -"

Petunia cut her, "It is not! There is no such than magic! You are old enough to know better. I'm going straight to mum and dad right now." With an annoyed look Petunia marched out of her room and down the hall to (_hopefully /finally_) get Lily into trouble for something. Watching Lily get punished for a change, well, that would definitely beat watching the neighbours any day.

Their parents were sitting den, looking exceptionally pleased about something. When Petunia strode in she could see they looked up at her huge smiles on their faces. Petunia hesitated, opening her mouth and quickly closing it again.

"Petunia dear, have you heard? Lily told us she was off to tell your about her bit of post." Mrs. Evans continued to smile. "Isn't it exciting? A witch! An actual witch! Who knew?"

"See. It _is_ true," said Lily from behind Petunia. There a bit of smirk on Lily's face (_one day, one day I'll show you Miss Perfect Lily_).

Petunia looked faint. "Magic?" She found a nearby chair and quickly sat down. This couldn't be real, could it? "That's just fairy tales and stories?" Petunia looked desperate for anyone, someone to tell her this just one great big lark.

"That's what we thought, too," said Mr. Evans. "But turns out it's real. See they have to keep it a secret from Muggles, that is us, for our own good. Can you imagine the chaos that would cause if the PM were to come on the box and make an announcement like that?" he chuckled.

"But, but ..."

"Mind you it's really rare for someone from a non-magical family to be a witch or wizard, but that teacher we met this morning said some of the best witches and wizards to ever go through Hogwarts were like me." Lily was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Oh Petunia, this is so exciting! I can't wait to go!"

Petunia looked anything but excited. She felt rather nauseous in fact. What would people think? This was worse than mortifying. She could hear it now :"_Oh there goes Petunia - did you hear? Her sister thinks she's a witch! Oh! Is poor Petunia mad! Better run away - she might turn us into a toad!_ Petunia did not want to be the butt of jokes because of her freak sister! She was happy just fitting in, being normal, being like everyone else. Why couldn't they understand that!

Petunia forced her face into the semblance of a smile, "And when do you got to this, uh, Hogwarts?"

"September 1 it says. We still have to get my books and a wand and some robes. Tomorrow we're going to meet some other Muggle families whose kids are going to Hogwarts and someone from the ..."

"Ministry of Magic, I believe, dear." Mrs Evans said.

"That's it. Can you believe it mum and dad? Anyway, Petunia, there going to take us to this place where we can get my books and stuff and learn more about the magic world. Do you want to come with us?"

Now Petunia definitely felt nauseous. This was just getting to abnormal and bizarre for her. She could feel the stares, hear the giggling. _Make it stop_!

That was only the beginning of the nightmare Petunia recalled. For seven years she had to put up with Miss Witch, with her parents gushing when Lily came home and told them all about the things she learned in that awful place. Petunia tried to avoid her sister as much as possible over breaks, fearing Lily's strangeness might somehow affect her, make her just as bizarre and abnormal. It had been a relief when she met Vernon Dursley. He was so solid, so strong, so _normal_.

Petunia eventually lost contact with Lily (which was perfectly all right in her mind). She did receive an occasional post, such as the one inviting her to Lily's wedding to that Potter boy. Petunia shuddered - to be around all those freaks and weirdos was something she simply could not stomach. Vernon had backed her up on that. He was the only she had ever confided the family secret to. She had had no choice. Visiting her parents they were inundated with all things Lily. Like those moving photographs. Her parents had adored those.

The Durlseys had moved to Little Whinging, Surrey, into a perfectly respectable neighbourhood. A place where everything was normal and well-ordered. No magic whatsoever. It was the perfect place to raise her precious little Dudley (_she hoped he would grow up to be just like his father_). Nothing was too good for little Duddykins.

Life was good. Perhaps too good. She should have known it wouldn't last ...

Her screams had awoken Vernon that morning (_and the whole nosey neighbourhood, but it couldn't be helped_). Just when she thought she had finally banished Lily and all that magical nonsense far away from her normal, ordinary world, it had come to roost on her very doorstep.

But Petunia would not let it began again. There would be no more magical nonsense in her world if she could help it ...


End file.
